Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell: The fairy's sister
by TheRedSeraphim
Summary: When Stephen Black imprisioned the gentleman with the thistle-down hair, crushing him beneath the power of England, he thought that that was it. But he was mistaken...


**RS: Thanks to feedback, I have decided to write another story for Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell! YAY!**

**Stephen: You're only doing this because visualpurple reviewed your story. ****One**** person reviewed your story.**

**RS: Be quiet. The fact is that right now, I'm inspired, and so, I going to write a story.**

**Stephen: There is something seriously wrong with you.**

**RS: Whatever…nameless king.**

Stephen sat upon his throne in Lost-Hope, lightly dozing in the warm summer light that drifted down from the windows that Stephen had ordered to be set into the _burgh_ of Lost-Hope, to lighten up the former dark and gloomy great hall that housed the throne. He was now the King of Lost-Hope, but he still harbored the butler's eye that he had acquired during his service to a wealthy gentleman named Sir Walter.

He had been a man who had been a Minister in England, and Stephen now a King in Fareie, so he was obliged to give up that pervious position.

A dark-skinned fairy came and bowed before Stephen. Stephen rose and touched the fairy's head, an indication that he should rise.

"What news?" He asked.

"Your majesty, I believe that someone requests an audience with you." The fairy said.

"Really? Well, let them in." Stephen said.

The fairy subject looked a little discomforted, as if he really had no idea as to proceed.

Stephen noticed. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Well, your majesty, the person is not here. A rider came up to us and handed us a letter. Then he rode off again. Here is the letter." The fairy said.

He handed Stephen the letter. It read:

"_Dear my __**beloved**__ Stephen,_

_Undoubtedly, if you have received this letter, then what I foresaw has come to pass. You have murdered me, ungraciously and without good reason! I was going to make you the King of all England! What possessed you to destroy me?! I was your only true friend in all of the worlds put together! But know this, Stephen Black. Know this! You shall fall to destroying me! I have connections, connections that you could not dream of! My family shall hunt you down and destroy you in vengeance of your wicked deed! I shall have the final victory, Stephen Black!_

_Your greatest enemy"_

Stephen stared at the floor, holding the letter out of his reach. He crumpled into a ball and threw it as far as he could away from himself.

"I thought that I was rid of him!" Stephen cursed.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone come into the room. He looked up. There was a lady in a ruby red gown, with the same sort of hair, but it seemed very much like sage. Red-sage.

"Can I help you?" Stephen asked the lady warily.

"I am the sister of your greatest enemy, Stephen Black. His death needs to be avenged. It is a part of the pact he made with us when he joined our family." The lady with the red-sage hair said.

Stephen stared at her. Then he snapped his fingers. Every one of his vassals, servants, and other subjects appeared. He snapped his fingers again, and the wind howled above them. He asked it to help him. It answered yes.

The lady with the red-sage hair looked around at them all, and then she began to laugh. "You think that will stop me from fulfilling your fate?" She asked Stephen.

"I think it may slow you considerably!" He shouted back at her. His vassals, servants and subjects all cheered. No one, not even the lady with the red-sage hair noticed that Stephen looked a great deal less confident then he was trying to sound.

The lady with the red-sage raised two immensely long, pale fingers. The torches in the room all grew in their intensity, and shapes began to form out of the fire. Shapes of dragons, of men in armor.

Some of Stephen's vassals drew their swords and moved to make a sort of living wall between these incarnations and their master. He looked at them all with the greatest of fondness.

"Thank you." He whispered.

The dark-skinned fairy grabbed Stephen hand and muttered a spell.

They vanished.

The lady with the red-sage hair closed her eyes and smiled. "So the hunt begins."

**Stephen: I just ran away?**

**RS: Yes. Do you have a problem with that?**

**Stephen: Could I not have employed other elements to help me?**

**RS: Well, as stated in Segundus' "**_**Contending with the Elementals" –**_

**Stephen: Good god! You sound just like Norrell!**

**RS: I take serious offense to that remark. Read and review!**


End file.
